


Akaashi's One Weakness

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, and the rest of Fukurodani of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Akaashi's used to Bokuto's mood swings, but this is far worse than usual. What's more frustrating than Bokuto being this way right after winning Nationals is Akaashi's failure to figure out why he's feeling that way.





	Akaashi's One Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've got Bokuaka feels... had to get it out

Something was wrong, Akaashi could sense it as soon as he entered the locker room. The third years were still hovering around practice to help with the transition, still buzzing from their hard-earned success at Nationals. As incredible as their victory was, Bokuto was fiddling with something in his locker, his shoulders slumped low and his head hanging limply on his neck.

He should have been bouncing around with nonsensical words pouring from his lips. His laughter should have been bursting through the door, so loud it could be heard in the gym and into the hallway beyond. Akaashi’s cheeks should have been tinted red as Bokuto’s arm wrapped around his back, a firm hand squeezing his shoulder.

Akaashi had a long list of Bokuto’s weaknesses, how to figure out which was showing itself, and how to combat it. This was different. Bokuto’s dark mood was not like anything he had seen yet. Even his eyes were dim and lifeless as he shuffled out of the locker room without saying a word to anyone. Akaashi was stunned by his demeanor and it wasn’t until Konoha bumped his shoulder that he could even move.

“He’s been like that all day. Real weird,” Konoha explained with a shrug. His tone was nonchalant but Akaashi could see the pinch of his eyebrows with tension lines forming across his forehead. If Konoha was worried about Bokuto, it had to be serious.

“I should talk to him.”

“Sure, do your thing. If anyone can reach him it’s you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Akaashi asked but Konoha was already walking out the door. Akaashi ran after him and could see the rest of the team already gathered in front of the coach. He wouldn’t have time to speak to Bokuto until after practice, he just hoped by then it wouldn’t be too late.

It didn’t take long for the coach to pull Bokuto off the court. His melancholy seemed to be infectious, spreading amongst every Fukurodani member like a disease. Akaashi watched him trudge across the court and sit next to Yukie, burying his face in his hands. Glancing down at the ball Akaashi was holding, his chest tight and constricted. This was one of their precious final practices before Bokuto moved on, it felt wrong to be playing without him.

The Coach’s whistle rang out and Akaashi nodded obediently, tossing the ball in the air and serving it to the other side. He did it begrudgingly, but he was vice-captain. It was his duty to keep things moving forward even if Bokuto was not.

When the grueling practice was finally over, Akaashi stood in front of his open locker, frozen as he watched Bokuto further down. His teammates flowed around him, but Akaashi was lost in his own head until Komi poked his head into view and gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Akaashi huffed out a laugh and nodded which satisfied his senpai who bounded after the others, leaving just the two of them alone.

Akaashi gulped down the lump in his throat and left the contents of his locker untouched to wander closer to Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san?” He asked, his voice quiet but seemed abrasively loud in the silence of the locker room. Bokuto pinched his lips and turned toward him though his gaze remained on his clothes hanging up.

“Hey ‘Kaashi.”

“Is something the matter? You haven’t been yourself all day.”

At last, Bokuto blinked and turned his gaze toward Akaashi, tilting his head.

“You don’t know?”

The question was simple, but Akaashi felt the full weight of it. It wasn’t just that it should be obvious why Bokuto was sad, it’s that usually, Akaashi would just know. His mind filtered through the clues like a thumb sifting through pages of a textbook.

As Bokuto’s eyebrows raised up at his silence, Akaashi felt his cheeks grow hot.

“I don’t know, that is why I asked. Please tell me why you’re sad.”

Bokuto sighed and slumped against the lockers. His eyes traveled over Akaashi until they landed on his fingers twiddling in front of him. He stared at them for a few moments before he reached out and stole one of Akaashi’s hands from the other. It was surprising, but Akaashi didn’t pull away from the touch. Bokuto’s calloused thumb rubbed against his knuckles and it felt more comforting than the warmest blanket. He didn’t even know how much he needed the touch until he finally had it.

“There’s a lot I’m going to miss,” Bokuto finally said, his voice thick and raspy. Akaashi nodded, his eyes glued to Bokuto’s fingers threading with his own.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy your new team just as much. You have a way of pulling others to you.” He could picture it easily in his mind, Bokuto like a blinding star, streaking across the dark and lonely recesses of space and attracting every within its gravitational pull along with it.

“But I can’t pull you with me,” Bokuto whispered, his hand squeezing Akaashi’s gently. Their eyes met and Akaashi’s heart stopped, caught in the radiance of Bokuto’s eyes. Perhaps they seemed brighter simply because the light within them was dimmed all day. Or maybe the dam was broken and Bokuto’s penned up emotions had finally been released. Whatever the reason, Akaashi was drowning in it and he had no intention of fighting it.

He had no strategy, no subtle manipulation to yank Bokuto out of his own head. It was by pure instinct that he smiled and lifted his free hand to stroke through Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto sighed again, softer and more relieved than the last one, and closed his eyes. Akaashi grazed his fingers down Bokuto’s forehead and settled onto his cheek where Bokuto leaned into his touch, opening his eyes once again with a secret smile on his lips.

“We may be going to different schools soon, Bokuto-san, but you won’t be losing me. I think I would chase you down anywhere, no matter how many miles separate us. You’ll still be in Tokyo and I will help you with your courses if you need me to. At least until you find someone better to tutor you.”

It was like the quick intake of breath and the sting on his fingers when touching something too hot. Bokuto’s eyes flashed angrily at his statement and rounded on Akaashi until his back pressed against the lockers. The cold from the metal seeped into his sweaty T-shirt, but Akaashi was boiling in Bokuto’s presence. Bokuto’s hand pressed into the locker above Akaashi’s head, his hot breath shuddering against Akaashi’s skin as he hovered above his face.

“No one’s better than you, Akaashi. I don’t need anyone else.”

“I think that’s a bit subjective,” Akaashi replied, a smile curling on his lips despite himself. Bokuto’s face softened as he returned the smile. He took another step toward Akaashi, crossing that invisible line where friends turn into something more. His hand still clasped in Akaashi’s lifted and pressed into Bokuto’s chest, allowing Akaashi to feel his heart racing on the other side.

There was nothing said, no conversation about what they were and what was expected of them. Bokuto didn’t beg and Akaashi didn’t lure, it was instinctual for their bodies to melt together and their foreheads to bump. Soft laughter passed between them and slowly their faces turned up, their lips meeting a kiss that was as natural as breathing.

How many times Akaashi had dreamed of kissing Bokuto, he never imagined it like that. It wasn’t a cyclone of passion and wasn’t messy and wet. Yet it was still entirely Bokuto, gentle and loving with the tremble of energy just waiting to be unleashed. Akaashi breathed deep into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s neck, drawing them even closer.

Bokuto hummed cheerfully as he opened his lips, eager to deepen the kiss. He released Akaashi’s hand and wrapped both arms around his back. His fingers raked up it, pulling Akaashi’s T-shirt with them.

Akaashi whined as Bokuto’s body pressed into him, overwhelmed by the heat and desperate touches. He knew they needed to stop but he didn’t want to. Was it petty to throw out all logic and decorum, so he could feel every effect of Bokuto’s uninhibited freedom to love him? The only thing that finally stopped him was a fleeting thought that the locker room was not where he wanted to have all his firsts with Bokuto, the first kiss was plenty enough.

“Bokuto-san,” He gasped, tipping his head back to rest against the lockers as he tried catching his breath.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I just think it’s getting late and we should go home soon.”

Bokuto wilted at the suggestion, his bottom lip jutting out. Akaashi laughed and cupped the sides of Bokuto’s face. He leaned in and kissed the lip gently before pulling back.

“You most likely need help to study for your exams, correct?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess so.”

“Then, maybe you should come over tonight. Mom adores you and will give us privacy to… _study_ ,” Akaashi finished with a cough. He could see the gears slowly locking into place as Bokuto perked up from the feathery tips of his spikes to his wiggling toes. His smile was blinding as he pinned Akaashi to the locker one more time, nuzzling across his face until his lips grazed across Akaashi’s ear.

“Mmm, I love studying with you Akaashi. Think your mom will let me spend the night?”

Bokuto’s rough voice sent shivers down Akaashi’s back. Akaashi knew he should stop it but Bokuto’s embrace was addicting. His breath shuddered as he gripped his fingers into Bokuto’s hair, reveling in graze of teeth over his sensitive skin.

He should have expected it. While he had a long list of Bokuto’s weakness, they were nothing compared to his one weakness. Bokuto could unravel him in an instant no matter how tightly woven he was. He gasped as lips found his throat and he knew he was done for. Perhaps it was fine to let go every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing a fic for these two for a while and finally got the chance. I hope you all enjoyed it!! It certainly felt good to shower these two with some fluff :)


End file.
